Deadly Dance
by SunnyNami95
Summary: This is a story about a woman who sells her body and a man who gives her a chance to leave her former life: but will her past ever leave her entirely alone? One-Shot RxN  inspired by Moulin Rouge


Heeey to every one n_n

So... to the readers of my One Of a Kind Story... omgosh omgosh I'm so **so so so sorry** guys D: I should have upload the last chapter soo long ago.. . but I will soon, I really promise ! I have a list of things to do and the last chapter of OFK is one of my priorities, I swear :3

Anyways... here I am with a very long one-shot ^^' I had a sudden inspiration when listening to El Tango de Roxanne - from the movie Moulin Rouge and I just wrote this in *thinks* 2 hours, maybe? :3

It's a Rokunami story *dances around* and it's dedicated to the oh-so-awesome writer **Kiome-Yasha** «3 I wuv you rokunami twinzy & sorry this took sooo long T ^ T

So... this is a sad story :( and it was written with all my heart «3

Do I need to say that **reviews = love**? :)) I know that I don't deserve them you guys, but you would make me soo happy ;_; and I'll give you **cookies** if you do :3 please, **help me** improve my writing skills ^w^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, **SE** does ! Also, I don't own the sentences that tell the story - they're from the movie **Moulin Rouge** (I only made a few changes)

«3

* * *

_**This… is a tale…**_

"Be strong…"

"I… I can't do it anymore… it hurts so much… it's _killing_ me inside…"

"Hush down, little one. You know you have to do it… the world isn't a fair place…"

"But… Larxene…"

"Be strong, Namine… Now go wash your pretty face and put on some make up… you look terribly pale…"

"… Okay…"

_**It tells the story…**_

"Roxas!"

"Sorry Axel, I was daydreaming…"

"What in the world can I do with you…? Go clean up table 5, it looks a mess!"

"I'm going, Axe!"

"Don't call me Axe!"

"Sorry! I'm going, boss!"

_**Of a prostitute…**_

"Hey there pretty lady…"

The blond girl shivered when she heard the man's voice. Her blue eyes glowed in pure fear and she just wished he wasn't talking to her

"Hey you! The blond one!"

The girl sobbed silently but approached the stranger

"What's your name, beauty?"

He smelled like alcohol. Vodka, she bet.

"N-Namine…"

"What a beautiful name… my name is Seifer" his smile was in no way comforting "How old are you?"

"18…"

"You're so cute it hurts" he hiccuped and smirked to her "So… let's go, shall we?"

Namine said nothing but entered the car the man was driving. She knew her short, uncomfortable red dress would be torn up in a few minutes, along with her soul.

She knew she would hate it. The feeling of his breath in her neck and the pain she would feel after he was done.

_She wished she could die already_

_**And a man…**_

"ROXAS!"

"Geez, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The blond boy noted down the orders and then returned to the kitchen, where his boss was giving him a really, really creepy look

"Chill Ax, come on… what's the stress about?"

"You can't talk so much to our customers! They came here to eat and be served with a smile, not to know your life story, pretty eyes!"

Roxas laughed with pleasure

"Sorry, Axel. But I like bonding with them – they will probably come more often because of me"

"I don't think they'll return thanks to your _talk_. My burgers rule!"

"Suuuuure. I have to go now, I work, you know?"

"You little brat…" Axel smiled at his slightly younger best friend "Just go already…"

"I'm 19" Roxas glared at him "So the f word to you!"

Axel was laughing when Roxas left to write down new orders.

He wasn't exactly the richest guy in town: but he had a house, a job and good friends.

_What could he possibly want more?_

_**Who falls in love…**_

A strong knock was heard in the motel's room

"Come on Namine, get out already!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!" tears were falling furiously from her bright eyes – she had enough. Enough pain, enough sadness… she was sick and tired of everything!

"Don't be silly, Namine…" Larxene's voice was disgustingly sweet "We already talked about this… and you still haven't paid the rent… this is how you treat me for adopting you as my own?"

"You're the DEVIL! You and all this… this BUSINESS can go straight TO HELL! I WON'T SELL MY SOUL ANYMORE!"

"That's it, you brat! You're dead!"

Before she could come in, Namine escaped through the window; then she ran and ran for hours until her feet hurt and her body was freezing. It was night already and it was a cold night indeed.

She sat down in a dark alley and stayed there, shivering.

She thought it was the end: she was going to starve to death. Or die from hypothermia. But at least… she was able to give up. She had finally gained the strength to give up. She wouldn't die as a prostitute – or so she liked to think.

With the last of her strengths, she cleaned her lips filled with red gloss. She would die… as Namine. The orphan.

Her eyes were getting heavier when she heard an anxious voice right next to her

"Are you okay?"

She had enough will to open her eyes one more time. To see beautiful, dark blue eyes staring worriedly at her

_**With her…**_

"You really had me worried, you know…?"

Roxas handed a cup of hot chocolate and a bag of cookies to the girl. She looked much better now that she had taken a warm bath

"I'm sorry… I tried to answer but…"

She drank like she was dying from thirst and Roxas stared worriedly at her. He was sure he could never forget her in that alley: she looked… lifeless.

"I fainted…"

She shivered slightly and he immediately noticed that

"Do you want anything to keep you warm?"

"No… No, I'm fine, thank you. Thank you for everything, really. But I should get going now" she tried to get up but Roxas stopped her instantly

"No way. You're staying, at least tonight. I wouldn't be able to sleep just thinking about you alone out there"

She blushed lightly, which made Roxas smile.

She was quite gorgeous.

Her long platinum-blond hair reached her waist and her azure eyes were embarrassed. She was pale, small and fragile but strong and unique at the same time; Roxas had the urge to hold her and never let go.

"Thank you…"

"No problem!" he smiled and sat next to her "I'm Roxas"

She shook his hand "I'm Namine…"

"Nice to meet you, Namine" he winked at her and her lips curved into a shy smile "So… how did a pretty girl like you end up in that scary alley?"

Namine gasped and Roxas saw so much sadness in her eyes that he knew he should be quiet

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"No…" her voice was strong "You have the right to know…"

And she explained him everything: The fact that she had never met her parents and the "adopting" process from Larxene; the awful motel she lived in and… her job, her awful job.

He listened carefully and he never, never looked away. He felt awful for her and he knew she didn't deserve that life

"And that's pretty much it…"

"I see…"

"Don't I just make you… sick?"

"You, making me sick?" Roxas giggled "No way!"

She stared at him

"But…"

"Listen…_ I think I can help you…_"

_**First, there is desire…**_

_2 months later…_

"Oh Namine, my little ray of light! I'm so happy you're with me!"

Both blondes laughed at Axel's dreamy green eyes

"Hey, I'm starting to get jealous here! What about me?"

Axel smirked "You still work here because you're my best friend – you suck!"

Roxas glared at Axel and Namine giggled

"Hey guys, come on! No fighting!"

"Fine!" Roxas shrugged "But Axel's gotta say that I'm awesome!"

"No can do, Roxie Foxie!" The read head patted the blonde's spiky hair, making him fume

"Okay okay, bye now Axel!"

Namine grabbed Roxas' hand and literally pushed him out of the restaurant

"You guys love each other so much, but are always fighting" she giggled happily "What is that about?"

"I don't know" Roxas smiled "So… let's go home?"

"Yeah!" the girl nodded and they both headed home

They were silent, but deep in thought. Well, at least Namine.

2 months had passed. 2 months had passed and… she was happy. She was truly happy. She started working for Axel and everything… just turned out right. She had a house – it wasn't hers, but it was a shelter: A sanctuary even; she had a job: she worked with Axel and Roxas, and she was pretty good at it – every costumer liked her and she loved that she did; and, most important of all, she had friends: real friends who would help her – there was Roxas's cousin, Sora and his girlfriend Kairi (they were so much fun!), there was Axel (you couldn't get funnier than him) and… there was Roxas.

Namine glanced at him and blushed slightly.

He was the… best. He accepted her, even after knowing about her past. He was so, so special…

_Oh, how her heart beat for him…_

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. You were… that one person who supported me the most. If it weren't for you…"

Roxas' finger touched Namine's lips, making her cheeks turn red

"You don't need to say anything. I would do it all over again" his smile made her feel warm and accepted – she smiled as well

They went on walking until Roxas grabbed Namine's hand, making her stop

"What's wrong?"

His face was red. So red Namine thought he was feeling sick

"Listen…"

"I'm listening…" Namine assured him

"I think… I'm falling for you"

Time stopped for Namine. In that moment, there was her and Roxas – no one else

"I… I…"

"I know about your past!" he touched Namine's cheek, making her shiver "But I promise… I will be patient… and we will only do whatever you feel like doing and…"

Roxas couldn't finish his thoughts: Namine's lips were kind of keeping his mind busy

_**Then, passion…**_

"I love you…"

"I love you more"

Roxas was the happiest man in the world: he had a house, a job, friends and the most amazing girlfriend in the whole planet.

Could he be happier? No way!

Namine moaned slightly when Roxas kissed her neck. She started to unbutton his shirt but Roxas stopped her.

"Wait… wait"

Namine gave him a confused look

"You… don't want this?"

He laughed "Believe me… I want this…"

He kissed her softly

"I just don't know if you do…"

Namine was shocked "Of course I do… I love you"

"Namine… I respect you and love you enough to wait…" Roxas had a really serious face "You're the most important thing in my life, baby…"

In that moment she felt like crying. She was so lucky. So damn lucky

"And you're mine…"

She kissed him shyly at first, but soon their kisses turned into hot fire. The moans and the beautiful words coming from Roxas' mouth kept everything perfect. Namine had never been touched with such love and care: she was entirely his, body and soul.

_**Then, suspicion…**_

"And then… and then…" Axel couldn't stop laughing "he tripped and got his face covered with strawberry pie!"

Both he and Namine laughed hysterically

"I d-don't believe that!"

"Believe it!"

"Believe what?" Roxas entered the kitchen, smiling at them

They both looked at him

"Ohh it's nothing" Axel smirked evilly

"What?" Roxas seemed really curious "Come on, tell me!"

"It's nothing, geez, don't worry" Namine giggled slightly, glancing at Axel

"Hmm... okay"

He got dressed for work and left the kitchen, without saying a word. He didn't admit it, but he thought… it was strange. Those little laughs and glances shared by the two of them. Maybe…?

"Roxas, over here!"

_**Jealousy…**_

"I'm going out!" Namine kissed Roxas' cheek

"Where are you going?" he smiled "Can I go too?"

"Ohh sorry, but you can't!" she smiled "Axel asked me to help him choose some gift for a friend and then he wants to talk to me… so…"

"Oh…" he tried to smile "I see…"

"I won't be gone for long!"

Namine hugged him before going away

He never told her how he punched the wall the second she left

_**And anger…**_

"AXEL! IT'S ALWAYS AXEL!"

"Why are you yelling at me? And what are you trying to say?" Namine didn't understand why Roxas was so mad lately

"You're always talking and laughing… it annoys the HELL OUT OF ME!"

"What? So now I CAN'T HAVE FRIENDS?"

"AS LONG AS YOU DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!"

Namine was truly shocked

"… I would never forget about you…!"

_**Cause you see… Without trust, there is no love…**_

"I'm tired of this…"

This was the 10th time they had fight in that week. Things were bad. Very bad…

"What do you mean?" Namine whispered to him

"Maybe… maybe we should…"

She stared at him "Break up?"

He told her nothing

"You can't trust me… can't you?"

He looked at her "What?"

She laughed "Because of my past… you can't trust me… It's all because of my past… isn't it? It ruined my entire life…"

"Namine…"

She got out of his house running

_**Jealousy…**_

She was desperately searching for a pen and a notebook, trying not to cry while she did

It was all her fault… it was all HER fault…

When she found them, she had some time to calm herself: then, she started writing, writing what her heart demanded her to write

She then left the letter in the restaurant, hoping that he would be the one to read it. She loved him so much…

How she hoped they could have spent more time together…

_**Yes, jealousy…**_

"Hey Roxie Foxie! What's that face about?"

Roxas sighed "I made a terrible mistake, Axel… I… I almost broke up with Namine"

Axel's eyes widened in surprise "You're crazy"

"I know…" he sighed "Hopefully we'll be able to talk when she returns home"

"Yeah. Namine is a great girl, you're really lucky to have her"

"I know…" Roxas smiled happily "She's the best"

Axel left to wrote down orders and Roxas stayed in silence, in the kitchen. That's when he saw a letter. A letter with his name on it. And it was Namine's handwriting!

He quickly grabbed it and read it

_Dear Roxas,_

_I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unloved. Truth is I love you and always will. There will never be another guy – you're my heart, my soul, my life._

_I can never thank you enough. You were the only one who believed me and made me feel loved and secure. You will always remain in my memory, as the most important thing in my life._

_I would be happy if we had more time together… but we don't so… I'll always appreciate these 3 months, wherever I am._

_I hope you don't get mad at me. I did what I had to do._

_Love you always,_

_Namine_

"Wherever I am…?" Roxas was confused

Then… he got it

"Oh God. OH GOD, NAMINE!"

_**Will drive you… **_

"So you have returned!" Larxene's voice was truly victorious "I knew you'd come back. You always come back!"

Namine nodded

"Yes, I came back"

She took a gun from her wallet

"I came back to do what's right!"

Larxene's eyes widened in shock

"N-Namine…" she laughed nervously "Sweetie…"

"SHUT UP!" the blond was trembling furiously "It's your fault… It's your entire fault…"

"W-What… what d-do you mean?"

"Because of you… Because of you… I CAN NEVER BE TRULY HAPPY! YOU HAVE STOLEN ALL MY EXISTENCE! MY SOUL IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"D-Don't be silly, dear…"

"SHUT UP!"

_Bang bang_

Larxene's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Namine breathed heavily and sobbed a few times.

There. Justice had been made… one final thing and… she could finally be at peace.

"Roxas…" she closed her eyes "I love you…"

She pointed the gun at her head

"And I'm sorry…"

_Bang_

_**Mad...**_


End file.
